The Song Of Death
by Fanny Friki-Taka
Summary: De nuevo me senté en mi roca, me re transformé en mi apariencia humana; tarareé otra vez esperando que mi próximo esclavo llegara por las aguas misteriosas del Triángulo del Dragón.


**Harry Potter le pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**Este fic participa en el reto temático de octubre "Criaturas mágicas" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**

**.**

**.**

**The Song Of Death.**

**~El Cántico de la Muerte~**

**.**

**.**

Es un bello día, mágico y fantástico; me encuentro a la orilla de una isla del Triángulo del Dragón ubicado en Japón. Este lugar es magnifico para encontrar nuevas victimas, aquellas que se creen completamente a salvo sólo por el simple hecho de no saber si son mentiras los rumores o no; me agradan oír sus gritos de horror y pánico, desesperados por salvar sus vidas. Pobres humanos, no saben lo que les espera. Agarro mi larga cabellera verde, me agrada colorearla conforme pasa el tiempo: es una táctica que heredé de mi madre ya que así conseguimos nuestros títeres, y enredo mis dedos en las hebras; sé que algunas sirenas prefieren cambiar su apariencia para ser feas, como esas brujas del Mundo Muggle, dichos individuos que son horripilantes sin embargo yo prefiero ser bella así los humanos, preferiblemente hombres, babean por mi sin darse cuenta de mis malignas intenciones.

Tarareo la canción hipnótica que mamá me enseñó, es muy bella y solamente caen aquellos humanos que tiene poco cerebro en funcionamiento; de lo contrario, tengo que hacer acto de presencia. Sea como sea, me satisface ver su gesto de suplica antes de volverlos esclavos míos.

Pasan las horas y no veo ningún velero, no me preocupo dado que tarde o temprano han de aparecer. Justo cuando iba a irme noto, a la lejanía, un barco relativamente gigantesco. Sonrío divertida, me encantaría derribar ese objeto; no, mejor, me llevare al primer sujeto que vea. Me meto al mar japones, hasta que mi cuerpo queda sumergido y, al estar de esa manera, comienzo a entonar una suave melodía; muy atrayente, muy pacífica, muy armoniosa. Veo arriba, instantáneamente una silueta algo distorsionada se deja visualizar en el mar. Hago que mi música sea más suave, lo suficiente como para que esa persona la oiga. Minutos después empiezo a nadar lentamente... al frente. No dejo de otear al ser humano, me enorgullezco al darme cuenta que comienza a soltar la balsa.

Ya lo agarré, ya es mío para toda la eternidad.

—¿De dónde proviene esa melodía? —preguntó aquel chico, era rubio y se veía algo petulante para mi gusto. No se veía de más de diecinueve años; me gustan así, jóvenes... son más duraderos, más divertidos.

Sigo mi camino y él también, realmente parece enfrascado con ser mío. Nado y nado hasta llegar a mi roca, sin dejar de disminuir mi tonada; antes que él se aparezca convierto mi apariencia en la de una bella chica, lo estuve practicando por semanas y espero que salga bien: mi pelo largo se volvió ondulado de las puntas, una cinta negra se dejo aparecer y se formó un pequeño flequillo; mi ropa se cambió a un vestido largo y níveo. Me veía bonita.

No sabía que no todo es lo que aparenta.

—¿Quién eres tú? —cuestioné sonriendo amable.

Él me vio, me sonrió enseñándome sus dientes perfectamente blancos y respondió—: Soy Gilderoy Lockhart, el mejor mago del mundo. —Emití al ver la ridícula pose que hizo.

—Ven, por favor —supliqué sin dejar mi perfecta máscara.

De ingenuo me obedeció, se dejo cegar por lo que el ojo ve.

—¿Muy bien, mi mujer indiscreta, qué desea? —indagó mandándome una pícara mirada.

—¿Desearía saber que hace una persona, tan carismática, como tú en un sitio como este? —pregunté aparentemente interesada.

Sonrió con ego, mucho ego.

—Busco el mejor lugar para entrenar, me convertiré en una leyenda y, para eso, tengo que ser el mejor. Por eso buscaba los Círculos Viles o cómo sea que le llamen los muggles, ellos dicen que nadie regresa... ¡pero yo sí lo haré! ¡Porque soy Gilderoy Lockhart, el mejor mago del mundo!

Tonto, Gilderoy es un tonto.

Cuando ya lo tenía frente a mi me presenté cómo realmente era: una sirena, pero no una cualquiera, sino como la Sirena de la Rosa Infernal; me catalogué así porque al estar apunto de conseguir un nuevo sirviente me convierto en la peor pesadilla del que tenga enfrente. Mi pelo se volvió rojo como la sangre, mi vestido hermosísimo se transfiguró en una armadura dorada que solamente cubría mis tetas; apareció un tridente que transformé en una espada larga.

—¿Qué eres? —tartamudeó el humano con mucho pavor.

Ya será la hora que seas mío, Gilderoy Lockhart.

—Soy la Sirena de la Rosa Infernal, Vexy —me presenté tomando la espada entre mis finas manos, la sujete con fuerza y la dirigí a su cuello, hice que tocará levemente esa parte de su cuerpo—. Sabes, Lockhart, he estado pensando en cambiar mi método de captura. ¿Te apetecería oírlo o simplemente te hipnotizo y ya?

Oí como tragaba en seco.

Sonreí orgullosa.

—¿Rosa Infernal? —repitió asustado, sacó su varita y la apuntó tembloroso hacia mi— ¡No-no dejaré que me atrapes! ¡Tengo muchas aventuras por delante, pe-pelearé por mi liberta! ¡Sirena Vexy!

Reí con sorna, el humano se creía mejor que yo, ¡en sus sueños solamente! Aunque no niego que combatir con él sería muy estimulante, veré de que son capaces los magos... lo descubrí por la varita y por su notable humildad. Me fui de la roca y nadé sin sumergirme, me detuve enfrente de la pequeña balsa donde aun se hallaba; volvió a tragar en seco, se quería ir... se notaba a leguas. Levanté mi espada dispuesta a herirlo mortalmente.

Porque así era yo. La Sirena de la Rosa Infernal se caracteriza por dejarle a la víctima una fragancia de rosas, sin embargo, también dicha persona que recibe mi aroma tendrá que soportar muchas penurias; por eso así me nombraron y yo le hago merito cada vez que noto un barco hacia mi.

Pero él levantó su varita y con más valentía que antes me arrojó el hechizo—: ¡Incendio! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Vi como una llamarada de fuego se avecinaba, para estupefacción mía, se desintegro a los pocos minutos— ¡Chisme inútil!

Reí nuevamente, no es tan buen mago como aparenta.

—¿Esa es tu grandiosa idea para salir ileso? —indagué alzando una ceja, nade hasta quedar en frente de Gilderoy— Créeme, te hará falta. —En un movimiento rápido le herí, no tan gravemente, la mano con la que sostenía el remo.

Escuché contenta el grito de dolor que pronunció; me excita este tipo de situaciones.

—Sirena Vexy, nunca conseguirás vencerme —enunció débil.

Lockhart es tan dramático, no es tan profunda la cortadura. Rodé los ojos acercándome al rubio mago, le entoné la Melodía de la Muerte Silenciosa: consistía prácticamente en adormecerlos tanto que su corazón dejaría de latir inevitablemente, no era doloroso en sí pero es satisfactorio. Sobre todo cuando sus parientes vienen a coger sus cuerpos, ¡tan gratificante!

—No me ga-ganarás —susurró con pocas fuerzas.

Incrementé la potencia de la música.

—Obliviate —murmuró lanzando el conjuro.

Lo evité sin mucho esfuerzo, no es tan astuto como pensaba. Meditando en eso me di cuenta que no me serviría para nada, con lo inútil y descerebrado que aparenta... necesito elegir mejor mis presas, la última fue mejor... muchísimo mejor; lo dejaré ir, será el único que sobreviva a la Sirena de la Rosa Infernal, lamentablemente eso sólo yo lo sabré.

—Te irás —dicté poniendo un conjuro sobre él y alejándolo de mi campo visual.

Dicho hecho le quitará la memoria, de los últimos minutos, y lo enviaré a la isla más cercana... una que no esté cerca de mi lugar de descanso. Desgracia suya, no lo recordará pero así se asegurará que ni mago, bruja o muggle descubra la verdad tras el Triángulo del Dragón. Que sé que se conoce por ser un lugar del que nadie vuelve jamás, porque se compone de elementos mágicos que provoca ese suceso; lo mataría pero la verdad no vale que ensucie mi espada, mejores hombres han venido y sí han tenido la fortuna de que los asesinara a sangre fría.

Pero Gilderoy no, él no lo vale y debería sentirse afortunado por eso.

Me pregunto: ¿será que de verdad se convertirá en el mejor mago de todos los tiempos? Sería interesante de ver, pero seguro que no será la gran cosa; no se ve tan competente.

De nuevo me senté en mi roca, me re transformé en mi apariencia de humana; tarareé otra vez esperando que mi próximo esclavo llegara por las aguas misteriosas del Triángulo del Dragón.


End file.
